1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video decoding, and more particularly to an entropy decoding method.
2. Description of Related Art
H.264/AVC, defined by ITU-T organization and MPEG organization, provides improved efficiency and applicability with the Internet than H.263 or MPEG-4 simple profile. Therefore, H.264/AVC is widely used for video data encoding and decoding.
H.264/AVC defines detail flows of video data decoding including inverse discrete cosine transforming (IDCT), entropy decoding, and others. The entropy decoding plays an important part in the video data decoding flow of H.264/AVC. As decoding speed is a most important characteristic of video data decoding, improving entropy decoding speed can directly improve decoding speed of H.264/AVC video data.